Warpage in a cylinder head frequently requires replacement of the head, which is an expensive engine component. If the warpage is minor, engine repair technicians often mill the surface of the head flat to reduce warp to an acceptable level and reuse the head. With greater warpages though, milling is not practical and the head must be replaced. Specifically, with greater warpages, cylinder heads usually do not have sufficient thickness to permit removal of the amount of material required to reduce warp to an acceptable level.
There have been past attempts at repairing warped cylinder heads without the use of milling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,906 to Swick et al. discloses a method that includes subjecting a warped cylinder head to heat and pressure for reducing warpage. While perhaps satisfactory for some uses, the method disclosed in this patent has been found ineffective for reducing warpage to an acceptable level in most cylinder heads.
The present invention provides an effective, significantly improved method for repairing warped cylinder heads without the use of milling.